


Опасайся лжепророков

by Greenmusik



Series: Богоугодное [3]
Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Matchmaking, Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Out of Character, Slice of Life, for the greater good
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Стивен Стрэндж использует запрещённый приём.





	Опасайся лжепророков

Вместо Дэнни Мэтт застаёт в кабинете главы компании незнакомца, закутанного в шёлк и шерсть и пахнущего как лавка индийских пряностей.  
  
— Китайских, — поправляет тот его глубоким баритоном, хотя Мэтт абсолютно уверен, что не говорил вслух. — Я доктор Стрэндж, Верховный маг Земли. Приятно наконец познакомиться лично с человеком, помогающим мне охранять покой этого мира.  
  
— Эм-м… — очень глубокомысленно изрекает Мэтт, нащупывая у себя за спиной дверную ручку.  
  
Которая поворачивается под его ладонью абсолютно без его участия. Он едва успевает сделать шаг в сторону, чтобы его не задело открывающейся дверью.  
  
— Всем привет! — голос Дэнни удивительно бодр и весел для человека, только утром умолявшего Мэтта спасти его от бесконечной бумажной работы при помощи ма-а-аленького пожара. Или ограбления. Или убийства собственно Дэнни. — Вижу, вы уже познакомились.  
  
Мэтт сосредотачивается, потому что у Дэнни должна быть весомая причина пригласить к себе столь разных людей одновременно.  
  
— На самом деле это я попросил мистера Рэнда пригласить вас, — снова отвечает его мыслям доктор Стрэндж. Мэтт очень хочет выбить из него эту манеру, но теряется, внезапно оказавшись в мягком кресле и с чашкой ароматного чая в руках.  
  
— Зачем?  
  
— Мне было видение, мистер Мёрдок. Видение о гибели мира. И о его спасении.  
  
Мэтту уже как-то доводилось спасать мир. Повторять не тянет.  
  
— Вы что-то путаете, мистер Стрэндж. Я не занимаюсь спасением миров, это работа Мстителей и им подобных.  
  
Стрэндж вздрагивает, но не напоминает о своём звании. Похоже, дело и впрямь серьёзное.  
  
— Мир спасёт человек в красном костюме и называющий себя Сорвиголовой. — Мэтт открывает рот, чтобы возмутиться, но Стрэндж не даёт ему вставить ни слова. — И этот человек — не вы: я видел его без маски.  
  
— Тогда при чём тут я?  
  
— Погоди, сейчас будет самая офигительная часть истории, — осаживает его Дэнни, приплясывая на месте. Как ребёнок!  
  
— Будущее вариативно, — продолжает Стрэндж, и Мэтт понимает, что следующие слова ему не понравятся ещё сильнее. И оказывается прав.  
  
— Этот чувак спасёт мир, только если вы переспите, — выпаливает Дэнни, видимо, устав ждать, пока Стрэндж подведёт разговор к главному.  
  
— Я не интересуюсь мужчинами, — на автомате отвечает Мэтт, и только потом до него доходит. — Вы хотите, чтобы я переспал с мужчиной?!  
  
— И не единожды, — кивает Стрэндж. Запущенная ему в лицо чашка будто растворилась в воздухе. — Между вами должна образоваться достаточно прочная связь, чтобы после… Чтобы в ваше отсутствие он надел ваш костюм и защищал мир под вашим именем.  
  
У Мэтта не так много знакомых, которым будет по размеру его костюм.  
  
— Дэнни, если это очередная дурацкая шутка, сейчас самое время об этом сказать.  
  
— Я бы очень хотел, чтобы это было шуткой, Мэтт. Но даже Джессике вряд ли пришло бы в голову ради шутки уговаривать тебя поступиться собственной сексуальностью и религией для создания «глубокой связи» с парнем с мишенью во весь лоб. Он же явный псих.  
  
На сей раз Мэтт не стесняется выразить свои эмоции и мысли вслух.  
  
— О! — в голосе Стрэнджа звучит удовлетворение. — Так вы уже знакомы? Это очень хорошо.  
  
Где-то рядом с ним раздаётся низкое гудение, и с кабинет врывается порыв морозного воздуха.  
  
— А другого пути нет? — спрашивает Дэнни, верно расшифровав застывшее на лице Мэтта выражение.  
  
— Любовь, мистер Рэнд, одно из главных чудес этого мира, — назидательно говорит Стрэндж и пропадает. Вместе с гудением и свежим воздухом.  
  
— Умеет он оставить за собой последнее слово, да? — натянуто веселится Дэнни, и на Мэтта обрушивается вся серьёзность ситуации.  
  
— Что бы ни случилось, — выдавливает он, — запомни: я делаю это ради спасения мира.


End file.
